The Final Act
by NowakiStar
Summary: Hiroki is sent into Igra, a dangerous game where he must fight & kill to survive. However things are never as simple as they appear. No one is really who they pretend to be. AU. All Couples.
1. True Blood

_This was rewritten, expect the new chapter later tonight or tomorrow. The spoof-y one has been moved to my Silly Short Stories because I felt that's where it belonged. I'd actually like to do something serious with this. _

-/-**True Blood:**

"That's right, you little punk!" Professor Kamijou screamed, 'drop kicking' one of his students. In the classroom, this would be highly inappropriate. However, out in the streets, during a 'game' of Blaster, it was more than expected that he pound the living day-lights out of anyone who challenged him.

His opponent fell to the ground, landing on his back. The crowd cheered, elated by the quite victory. One voice stood out among them. It seemed Nowaki had come to watch him fight again.

"Hey, Hiro-san," he said later, "Would you mind if I came over?"

"Don't bother."

"Alright, I'll bring some solids. That why we can eat together."

"I told you 'no.'"

"See you at 18:00 then!" Nowaki called, already walking away.

"Idiot," Hiroki shook his head in disapproval. He was the undefeated 'Brat Prince' of Blaster. Everyone it seemed wanted a piece of him, whether it was in a good way or bad. Nowaki and he had been best friends since they'd met in the orphanage. And they'd remained friends even after that. However, that didn't mean Kamijou wanted to hang out with him all the time! That guy just didn't know when to quit!

He walked home alone, slightly tired from the street fight he'd just engaged in. His apartment was crammed with books and it took him a few moments to navigate his way over to his room, which was relatively neat compared to the others. After closing his door and falling into bed, he easily fell into unconsciousness.

He was awoken some time later by a knocking at the door. He wrote it off as Nowaki, whom had somehow lost his key. It wasn't until he heard the door being broken down did he stir. He was rubbing his eyes when he heard a shout and the crash of several books hitting the ground. Two man barged into his room a few minutes later. The first was instantly nailed in the head by the book Hiroki'd been cuddling. It had been meant for Nowaki. The man fell to the ground, twitching a bit. Hiroki's skill would be enough to have killed the man if he'd really wanted.

The second man grabbed him before he could get a hold of another heavy volume. He held the now defensless Kamijou down. It wasn't very difficult. Hiroki may be tough, but muscle was something he lacked greatly. Save for the muscles in his throwing arm of course.

"Kamijoi, Hiroki. College Professor, correct?" the man asked in a gruff, serious voice.

"Yes."

"I'm here to arrest you for the murder of Fujimori, Kyōsuke."

"What?"

-/-

As if the ride to the station wasn't uncomfortable enough, it became somewhat worse when the other police man woke up and began claiming Hiroki had beaten him with a crowbar.

_He wouldn't be so ashamed of being taken out with only a book if he remembered who he was dealing with! I am the Blaster Price after all,_ Hiroki thought with a smile. His smile vanished a few moments later when the same cop handcuffed him to a chair and proceeded to slap him every time he pleaded his innocence. However he was still found guilty, without there actually having been a trial.

He was dumped into a private cell a short while later. It seemed his luck had come to an end. Until another officer showed up an hour later to inform him that there were visitors' awaiting him. He was then guided to a smaller room where a woman and man* were waiting for him, on the other side of a pane of glass.

"Kamijou-Sama," the women began, rising to greet him. She nudged the man to her left a couple of times before he too stood. "I am Aikawa-san and this is Isaki-san. We've heard a great deal about you."

"Oh," he said, not exactly sure what to make of the situation. He sat down and gestured for his 'guests' to do the same.

"We hear you're an excellent fighter and believe we could use you." Aikawa said, smiling and sweeping a strand of hair from her face.

"For what exactly?"

"Well, you see it's oblivious you won't be getting out of this dump-"

"I told everyone already, I didn't kill that kid! Even though he had ghastly penmanship and used atrocious grammar!" the professor of Literature scoffed, "Once, he handed an essay in, late of course, with all kinds of 'text language' and run-on sentences you wouldn't believe! I mean, there's a difference between a complex sentence and a run-on and this kid was king of the run-on sentences! You know what, I'm glad he's gone! The world won't suffer the loss of another mindless teenager!" *

"That, Kamijou, is probably why they believe you killed him."

"I only wish I could have been given that reward."

"Regardless of your innocence or not, you will still be found guilty, that is if you even see trial, and will either be given a life-sentence or the death-sentence."

"One would be just as unpleasant as the other."

"Precisely," Isaki spoke up, "Now, what Aikawa is trying to get at here is this: we can get you out."

"Bull," Hiroki said, though hope was shining in his eyes.

"It's true, we're willing to make a deal with you." The other man said, leaning forward. "You will be cleared of all charges if you do this for us. And once you've finished, you will be awarded freedom."

"What is it you want in return?"

"All you have to do," Aikawa began, "Is enter Igra and beat the Il-Re."

Kamijou's eyes widened, "You've got to be kidding me. You can't expect me to survive in there!"

"Kamijou-Sensi, you're a master at Blaster. The Brat Prince they call you, there's got to be something behind that! You have to win, because there's no one else that can win! I've seen you fight and I know you're not someone to back down. I know you can win!" Aikawa had risen to her feet as she spoke. She seemed to realize it then and slowly took her place beside Isaki once more. "You've got to do it. No one else can."

-/-

Hiroki had been given fifteen minutes to gather everything he'd need from his apartment before being taken to the border into Toshima, known before as Tokyo.*

Nowaki was waiting at his doorway when he and Asahina, the man sent to 'guard' him, got there.

"Hiro-san?" he asked, eyes narrowing on Asahina.

"It's a long story."

"No speaking!"

"Oh, come on!" Hiroki protested, "I could be killed tomorrow, don't I even get to say good-bye?"

"I don't it's a good-"

"What the hell is going on?" Nowaki interrupted. He felt the urge to grab his Hiro-san and run but his lover had a strange look on his face. This man wasn't the threat. Nowaki didn't need to worry about him.

"I-"

"I cannot allow you to tell him any information that must be kept private."

"Look dude, I was just going to say 'I love you, man.' I'm not going to spill any great secrets! Now, if you don't mind, I think we should say our good-byes in private. We're on terms where we cannot properly part ways in public."

"I see…" Asahina nodded after a moment and said, "Understood. Yaoi moment is approved."

"Don't worry, we won't be more than five minutes!" Hiroki called other his shoulder, "My friend here is kind of new to this!"

"Hiro-san!"

"What's life without a little humor?" he laughed, dragging Nowaki by the elbow. Once inside, he turned serious. "I'm entering the Igra."

"What?"

"It's the only way I could get out of prison. Besides, I've heard the men in Toshima are frisky."

"But, Hiro-san, you're innocent aren't you?"

"It doesn't matter, I hurt a cop. They'll fry me for that no doubt."

"You beat up a cop?"

"I didn't beat him up! I just hit him with a book, which was meant for you by the way! If you'd have shown up earlier- No, wait! I didn't ever tell you the worst part, the second one tried to rape me, Nowaki. All because ,you weren't there to protect me."

"I'm so sorry, Hiro-san."

"Well, you'll be real sorry when I kill the Il-Re and come back. Because after that I'm free, and I'll be coming after you, buddy!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"

"Well, since you're sexy, I'll think about it." Hiroki said, grinning, "But that doesn't mean I won't kill you!"

"Is there nothing I can do to help you out here?"

"Unless you kill the Il-Re for me, I don't see how you could." Hiroki said, taking a knife from under his bed.

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki breathed. He thought Hiroki had gotten rid of that.

"Do you remember this old thing?" the professor seemed lost inside his own little world. "He gave this to me… He said I could have it if I held his hand…"

"Hiro-san?"

It was no use. The man was somewhere else, thinking of a place he hadn't seen since his childhood.

"Kamijou-Sama?" Asahina asked, knocking lightly.

"Coming," he said, grabbing his coat and hurrying out.

Nowaki was left behind in the apartment, wondering what he should do. The best thing that to ever happen to him just walked out on him. Walking to his deathbed, no doubt. And Nowaki had no way of stopping it.

-/-**Thank you for reading this!**

**This story is for a friend whom watches ****Togainu no Chi with me. As you can see, I'm going by the anime in this because he doesn't read a lot of manga or play the game. More about Igra/Igura will be revealed as the chapters go on. **

*I know 'man and woman' reads/flows better but I prefer to name the superior class first. ;)


	2. Point of no Return

_Many thanks for the lovely reviews I've received. I changed the first chapter to make it more serious. If you read and enjoyed the parody-like chapter enough to miss it, don't worry. I threw it in my 'silly short' series. (It's Chapter 20. If you didn't read that one… Well, you're not missing much because it's pretty much the same.) _

_Anyway, I'm sure there'll be more humor throughout this story however the characters will be more IC. Except for a certain uke turned bad boy… All well, that "OOC-ness" can and will be explained._

-/-The Point of No Return:

Hiroki easily jumped the fence meant to deter people from entering the city. Aikawa and Isaki watch as he landed in a pile of wreckage. He didn't spare them a backwards glance; there was no going back now. He was leaving everything he'd known before in hopes of having it returned to him.

Hiroki headed toward the still standing buildings directly in front of him.

It was sunset when he'd crossed the border. But by the time he reached the city, the sky was turning dark. Pausing, he pulled the dog-tag necklace he'd been given and slung it around his neck. It wasn't a fashion statement, it was a death-wish. Everyone involved with the Igura was given five dog-tags at the beginning. On each there was the depiction of a card from a traditional deck. You needed to collect a Royal Flush to play these cards and challenge the Il-Re.

You collected these from the competitors you defeated… Or murdered.

Hiroki walked along a barren street. The wind was beginning to pick up as if it'd soon rain. He routinely looked around, checking to make sure no one was following him. This went on for maybe a half hour, not that he had any sense of time.

"Hey, you!" someone called from behind him.

He turned to see a group of three men coming up from behind him. The Literature professor instantly reached for the knife in his pocket. He stood his ground even as they moved to surround him.

"I haven't seen you around before," the man who'd called out to him spoke, "Looks like you're all alone, eh?"

"Stop the chit-chat," a teen with strange pink hair growled, pointing a long finger with a black painted nail toward Hiroki. "You, hand over your tags."

"You haven't even fought me yet!" Hiroki protested.

"I said 'hold them over!'" the teen shouted running toward him.

He'd attacked without thinking and Hiroki easily blocked him before throwing him aside. The larger two also stuck out blindly. They were like college-students, mindless and arrogant. It seemed as though the professor would win the scuffle effortlessly, until two more idiot punks showed up. The group surrounded him, laughing like the fools they were.

One pulled something from his pocket. Hiroki wasn't actually sure what it was. The teen broke it in half and emptied the vile into his mouth before beginning a second assault. This time, he attacked with strength powerful enough to knock Hiroki off his feet.

Again, they laughed. Although, this time it was short lived. For the sound of footsteps clicking against the pavement had caught their attention. No one spoke as the ominous shadow approached the group. He made no sound except that of the foot-steps which echoed around them. Hiroki got to his feet, watching with as much interest as the other men did.

"What's with you, man?" a guy said. The shade had finally reached a section in the street where the overhead lights worked. He was relatively young and had eyes the color of an emerald. He was wearing a black trench coat over a pink flannel top and tight leather pants. His expression was one of silent amusement as he drew the sword sheathed at his waist.*

Within minutes, he'd cut down all but one of Hiroki's pursuers. He smirked as the pink haired teen got onto his hands and knees and crawled like a dog toward him.

"Please… I'll give you all my tags, just please… Please," the kid never got the chance to finish his begging. But Hiroki didn't have time to think about it, because the blade was suddenly aimed at his own neck.

"Do you want to die as well?" the man asked, searching Hiroki's cinnamon-brown eyes.

"Don't screw with me, brat."

"Beg for your life, just once." the green eyes seemed to reflect his image as he gazed into them.

"No," the egoist in him spoke suddenly.

They stood soundlessly for a minute before Hiroki felt the blade removed itself from his neck.

"Those eyes of yours, they're quite… alluring." He spoke. But this kind mood of his swiftly disappeared and the wild, uncaring attitude returned. "Weaklings, like trash, belong at the side of the road. Remember that."

"Whatever the hell that's supposed to mean." Kamijou muttered, too quiet for the now retreating figure to catch.

Looking at the bodies around him, Kamijou felt disgust and a sense of guilt somewhat alien to him. His knees gave out beneath him and he soon found himself on the pavement. The once living idiot kids beside him. "So, this is Toshima?" he whispered to himself.

The rain that the wind had promised earlier began to fall from the sky. The droplets soon grew larger and beat upon the fallen man. It washed the blood from his coat and the street, but what happened there couldn't be erased.

-/-

Hiroki found himself in an abandoned apartment less than an hour later. Or maybe it had taken numerous hours to get there. Nothing made sense anymore. When he'd started running he'd just wanted to put distance between himself and the people he'd just watched die. Even once he'd gone several blocks, he kept running. There was no escape from the hell he'd been forced into. He knew this and yet, he couldn't stop himself. Not until his body began to tire did he finally stop. And then he'd looked up and saw the apartment, just as lonely and abandoned as he.

He settled in a third floor room. After seating himself on the floor he let himself pass into unconsciousness. The patter of the rain water leaking through the roof became familiar. However, the creaking of the front door was not. Upon hearing the noise, he awoke.

Moving quickly, he grabbed his knife and settled behind the open door. When whomever wandered in, they wouldn't notice him. But he'd be able to attack them from behind.

Just as he'd planned, a figure passed through the doorway, looking around. Hiroki easily kicked the door shut, sealing both of them inside. Instincts he'd developed playing Blaster kicked in and he round-house kicked the intruder without even seeing them. It was until after making contact with their rib-cage did he realize it was Nowaki. *

_Great. Just great. _

"Nowaki, what are you doing here?" he growled, enraged that he'd been followed.

"I-I thought you might be here. After all, it's directly across from a library and right beside a second-hand book shop. This place is like, you're wet dream or something."

"I meant what are you doing_ here_?"

"I was worried about you."

"This isn't some game, Nowaki! I know you have some weird idea that you'll be able to protect me or something, but you could be killed here!" Hiroki wished he had something he could strike Nowaki with. He was such as idiot! Didn't he realize Hiroki needed him at home? Here, he'd only be another person to worry about. But if he'd just stayed where he was, then maybe Hiroki would have someone to go back to. "I don't need your help." He said, returning to the corner he'd been sleeping in.

"I'm not leaving." Nowaki called after him.

"Fine." He settled back into the sitting position he'd slept in and let his eyes drift shut.

Nowaki too took a seat, though eventually moved to sprawl out on the hardwood floor. He'd had a rough night already and fell asleep easily, not as aware of his surroundings as Hiroki.

-/-

"Hiro-san?"

The first rays of sun were shimmering in through the shattered window. They reflected off broken glass not three centimeters from Nowaki's face. It wasn't the sun that had awoken him though. It was the sound of creaky door hinges made by Kamijou as he tried to leave.

Unfortunately for him, he'd been caught.

"I'm heading out." He said, "You do realize we're in the middle of a battle-zone, not on a frigging honeymoon." As if to prove his point, he jingled the dog-tag around his neck. The Jack card printed onto it also sparkled in the light, sending jittering reflections along the walls and ceiling.

"If you lose…" he began.

"If I lose, I may die. I'll have to take lives too. It's 'kill or be killed' out here. This isn't some game, I've already explained this to you. Until I kill the Il-Re, I'm trapped here." Hiroki scowled and began to walk away.

"I'll come too!" Nowaki called, picking himself off the ground.

"You're unarmed."

"I can't just sit around here all day alone!"

Hiroki sighed, "Here, take my knife," he pulled it from the inside of his coat and handed it over.

"But what about you? You don't have a spare!"

"No, I don't." Hiroki sighed, "Look, I need you to promise me something right now."

"Yes?"

Hiroki had to stand on the tips of his toes to meet Nowaki's eyes, but he did it anyway. "Promise me that you'll do everything you can to protect your own life first."

"Alright." He replied after a moment, though it was obvious by the look in his eyes that he'd do everything to protect Hiroki's life. Not so much his own.

"Nowaki, I'm serious."

"I get it, I promise." he said, before following Hiroki out the door and into the streets.

-/-

Shinobu slammed his foot into the man he was fighting's ribcage. He might have been small but he was still faster than most. And hell, anyone who called him a pansy sure deserved a good beating.

The guy, Hisoka was his name, fell to the ground. He clicked open the blade of the switch knife he carried with as much manly a flourish as was possible. He teased a lick across the blade, but Hisoka was already back on his feet. They sent skillful blows to one either, but Shinobu blocked each one directed his way. Spinning into the air like an acrobat, he soared over his opponent's head. Even managed to slice Hisoka in the process.

He was rewarded with a yell and kick to the stomach. Oh, this was turning into a good fight. It seemed he'd finally found someone with actual skill.

However, something else caught his eye as he dueled the other young man. Two people standing at the edge, one already walking away. The noobs he'd seen yesterday?

Again, he launched himself into the air. This time catching Hisoka by his big head… between his thighs. Well, it worked.

They landed on the ground, Shinobu on top. He slammed his fist into the boy's head saying sadly, "We'll finish this some other time." He raced after the two 'noobs,' but not before he'd snatched the dog-tag around Hisoka's neck.

"Hold it!" It didn't take much to catch up to them. They were walking at a 'normal' pace, after all. Once more, he took to the sky and leaped over the two.

"Hey, you're that girl we saw!" the taller, and obviously suicidal, one spoke.

Nevertheless, the shorter one was very attractive so Shinobu chose to let them life.

"Nope," he said in a flirty voice, "I've got a you-know too!"

"A what?" Apparently the tall one was slow.

"He means his… Well, you know." A blush? How adorable! The short one blushed!

"Hey, hey, that's not important. You guys in my territory." He smiled as he continued, "You've got to pay a fee to be here."

"A fee?"

Shinobu laughed, "You guys really are noobs! It's alright, I'll let the fee pass since you're both so good looking." Putting both hands on his hips he asked, "So, any questions?"

"Is there somewhere here to buy weapons," the cute one asked, scowling unattractively.

He pulled an impressive blade from a pouch he kept around his belt. It was something of a switch blade, but it flexed more easily. "Here, even a beginner can handle this."

"What about you?"

"Oh, I have more. Besides, I'm only lending it to you guys. You can pay me back later, with your body." He teased.

"What?"

"Didn't you say you were a guy?"

Shinobu only laughed again, grabbing each by the arm, "I'm just kidding with you. Anyway, my name's Shinobu. You?"

"Nowaki," the slow one said, nervously.

"Hiroki." The attractive one replied, looking unamused.

"How come he can all you by your first name?"

"Because… Because I said so."

Shinobu began to drag them off, "Come on then. You, Nowaki, need your tags."

"He's not participating." Hiroki growled.

"You know, in this town people do just randomly die. It's not common for someone not involved in the Igra to disappear." He shook his head, "Come on, I'm taking you to the Old Man. He'll explain everything."

And with that, he began dragging the two forward. Eventually, he let them go. And with nowhere else to wander off to, they followed willingly. In his head, Shinobu was laughing at them. He'd win over their trust in due time. Until then, this silly act would fool them into believing him not to be a threat. It was all too easy.

-/-

**Thank you for reading. I apologize for the long wait. I just got a new dog… In fact, I don't know when this will be updated. Though, it'll probably be this week. (: Hope to see from you soon. **

***I know what you're thinking. Misaki is uber OOC. I promise, this too will be explained. Don't worry, he's just a little insane right now. With a little bit of love, I'm sure he can be turned back into the silly, adorable uke we know and love. **

**Yeah, like I'd actually allow that! Mwa-ha-ha!**

***Yes, this is the biggest if not only Plot-Hole in the whole story. How the hell did Keisuke find him? Did he go all crazy-obsessive boyfriend and put a tracking device in Hiroki's… well, let's leave that for imagination. ((EAR-RINGS is what I was thinking, pervert! lol))**


	3. Igra

_I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long! If you check out my profile, you'll see that I've been going through a lot right now though I hope to update everything soon. Thank you._

_-/-_

Shinobu chatted happily as he led them through town. He pointed out several places, like one of the neutral zones, a hotel, and the 'mansion.' The mansion was apparently where you went to join the Igra and where the man running the game lived. Rival gangs turned to look at them when they passed, but quickly turned away. Most of them knew not to mess around with Shinobu, or at least decided not to risk anything. The executioners were always watching.

"Do you think this is a trap?" Nowaki whispered, "He's being too friendly."

"You know, I've been in Igra for a long time." The boy said, spinning around, "It's grown too boring for me. So, now I figure I'll start an alliance with you guys."

"And you just assume we'll go along with you?"

"Well, I know my way around. You guys need me. Besides, if I wanted tags, I'd just go pick off some weaklings and be done with it." He laughed.

Hiroki glanced over to Nowaki who shrugged. "Alright," he said.

"Okay, now let's go!" Shinobu said, once again pulling the fake smile. _What fools,_ he thought. Just as he stepped forward, there came a yell. Out of the alleyway ran a man and woman. Behind them came the excited shrieks of their pursuers. His companions stopped, shocked. "That's the punishers," he explained, though he himself preferred to refer to them as 'executioners.' That was their job after all. "If you break a rule, hell even if you don't, they'll come for you."

They watched as a black haired man bolted from the alley. He was wearing a suit jacket and metal claws that extended from his hands. He easily captured the man. Laughing, he scratched at the man's face with the claws before sticking him.

The woman probably would have gotten away, if a second punisher hadn't jumped down from the rooftops. She landed in front of the fleeing women, carrying a crowbar.* The fight ended within the first three whacks.

"The guy is Haruhiko, the girl is Kaoruko. If I remember right, they're related or something." He said dully. "Stay away from them, they kill for fun."

"Mizaki?" Hurohiko called, waiting as a light haired creature crawled from the alley. Hiroki couldn't be sure, since it was bound in leather and chain, but he thought it might once have been a man.

"What is that?" Nowaki asked in a shocked whisper.

"Oh, that's Usami's dog. The Usami family runs this place, the elder one is fond of keeping pets."

Said 'pet' was currently sniffing at the blood of the two victims. It nodded slowly, before backing away.

"Mizaki, they say, can tell if someone's guilty of a crime, through smell. But of course, it doesn't matter."

Sniffing the air rapidly, Mizaki turned toward them and slowly approached them. He sniffed at Hiroki's leg, stirring attention from the two murders.

"Thank that guy has something on him?"

"Hey, you!" Kaoruko called, stepping closer.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Shinobu slung his arms around Hiroki's neck, "We don't want to upset the executioners. Come on, let's go." He pulled Hiroki along with him, calling him things like 'sweetie' and 'dear.'

"How annoying," Hurohiko remarked.

"Yeah," Kaoruko agreed, watching them go. As much as she would have liked going after them, they were already late. Her uncle would be pissed if they didn't bring Mizaki home soon. He had accounting to do.

"Geez, I was worried there for a second." Shinobu sighed once they were about a block away, "Man, we could have gotten caught!"

They were almost to the bar; Miyagi would probably still be waiting. Shinobu was slightly ticked at how late he was going to be, though it couldn't be helped. Damn, Miyagi would never think of him as a mature adult at this rate.

Nowaki followed Hiroki and Shinobu down a dark stairway and into a cozy pub setting. It was strange, someplace calm and comfortable in the middle of Igra.

"Hey, old man!" Shinobu found himself actually grinning as he moved toward Miyagi's table, "Sorry, we're late, we ran into some trouble with the punishers."

"How many victims?"

"Two."

"Criminals?"

"Who knows," the blonde sighed, "Anyway, I brought this like you asked."

Miyagi took the photograph from Shinobu's hand. He was an informer, someone who monitored the activities of the Igra. It wasn't a popular job, but it wasn't bad. He didn't have to fight and got free drinks at the neutral zones, where all fighting was ceased. Currently, he was worried about the so-called civil war that was supposedly planned.

He was about to comment on the picture, it was important for his case after all, when he noticed the two men accompanying the teen. "Are these some of your friends?" he asked, though he doubted Shinobu had many comrades. The boy was a little odd at times.

"Oh, this is Hiroki and Nowaki." He said gesturing at them in turn, "And guys, this old man is Miyagi."

"Hey, I'm only 35! And anyway, why would you guys want to hang out with this brat?"

"Hey!"

"He's right, why are we hanging out with this guy?" Nowaki asked seriously. He wasn't sure if he could actually trust someone as loud and annoying as Shinobu.

Miyagi only laughed and offered to buy them all drinks.

Sitting down at the bar, Hiroki could help noticing the exchange between the bartender and another customer. He glanced around before putting a couple of vials on the counter, both of which were quickly snatched up by the male sitting on the other side.

"Lines," Miyagi said, shaking his head in disgust. "It's a popular drug that enhances your strength. There's always a high demand for it since the withdrawal is really intense."

"It actually makes you stronger?" Nowaki asked, curiously, "That can't be right."

"That's what they say."

"It's true," Hiroki said, "The first guys I fought in here used it, I think. It made him much stronger."

Miyagi lit a cigarette, and raised an eyebrow, "Not going to join the Igra, Nowaki?"

"Oh, right…"

"Come on, Nowaki, let's go." Hiroki said, suddenly. He didn't even want to think about Nowaki joining Igra. The thought of losing him was somewhat painful.

"See you," Shinobu called as they turned to leave.

"Hiro-san, I can't let you do this alone." Nowaki said as they exited the pub, "I'm going to join the Igra. Don't even try to stop me."

"Fine," he gulped, not sure if he could talk his friend out of it. This was Nowaki, after all. Quiet, mid-mannered Nowaki. He wanted to save lives, not take them.

"Alright, let's win this."

Together, they walked back to the abandoned apartment. Hiroki made some excuse to leave and made a trip to the ruined library to arm himself with enough books to get him through a night with Nowaki. Regardless of this, Hiroki still woke up to Nowaki's arm around him.

"Idiot," he sighed, squirming out of the embrace. The sun had already risen quite a bit, showing that he'd woken up late.

"If you really want to join Igra, you better wake up now." He said, shaking Nowaki.

Unfortunately, Nowaki willingly got up and followed Hiroki outside. There, they ran into Miyagi who claimed he'd only been passing through. However, the ground around his feet was littered with cigarette buds.

"You guys heading toward the mansion?" he asked.

"Do you have business there as well?" Hiroki asked, not at all liking the vibes he got from this guy.

"Well, I figured if you were, I could tag along. Come on, Kamijou, you don't mind do you?" he attempted to hug the professor, though was batted away.

"How is that you know my name?"

"There's this thing called the internet, we informers sometimes use it to look up people in question."

"You looked me up?"

"Yes, it seems that not only are you famous for playing some street-game, but you also have a prison record. Oh, and you were recently voted Professor of the Year for your excellent study on dolphins."

"Amazing, what else did you find out about me?"

"Not much, really." He said, "So, shall we get going?" Assuming they'd follow, Hiroki turned and began to walk away.

"Hey, wait up!" Nowaki said trying to catch up.

Miyagi smiled and lit another cigarette. He had a feeling, this visit wouldn't be a waste of his time.

-/-

Alright, hope you guys enjoyed. Hopefully, I'll be able to update soon. (:

*Crowbars are just more gangster than a bent led pipe.


	4. Farewell

**I'm sorry to have not updated in so long. I know not all of you know this, but I've been sick for a very long time and now, I've found out that I'm dying. If anyone wants to "adopt" this story or any of my others you may all feel free to do so. Good bye and love from Rhiannon, aka Nowaki Star**


End file.
